sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Стереоизображение
Стереоизображе́ние — картина, фильм или видеоряд, использующий минимум два отдельных изображения одного объекта позволяющий достичь стереоэффекта за счёт одновременного рассматривания обеими глазами отдельных изображений. При этом мозг интерпретирует раздельные изображения, наблюдаемые с параллаксом, как единую и цельную объёмную сцену. . С точки зрения "правый глаз" - объект выглядит расположенным на фоне синего квадрата. С точки зрения "левого глаза" объект расположен на красном фоне. Мозг при бинокулярном наблюдении объекта (подсознательная фокусировка внимания, и мускульная фокусировка глаз) объединяет частичные изображения в единый объёмный образ, в котором цвет фона становится незначим.]] Для создания и просмотра стереоизображений используются различные устройства Методы создания объёмного изображения из отдельных кадров - стереопар Метод сквозного взгляда Этот метод позволяет видеть стереокартинку без использования оборудования. Стереоизображение подготавливается в виде стереопары (две картинки, рядом размещаемые, левая предназначена глаза наблюдателя, Наблюдатель должен глядеть сквозь стереопару таким образом, чтобы левый видел левую картинку, правую. Глаза фокусируются равное расстоянию но линии взгляда наблюдателя расстоянии, В мозгу наблюдателя создаётся ощущение стереоизображения, по размерам равного каждой стереопары, расстоянии, Этот метод непригоден для просмотра крупных стереоизображений (размером более каждое), что обуславливается межзрачковым расстоянием человека смотреть линиям взгляда. * Пример такой стереофотографии Метод перекрёстного взгляда Этот метод (также, как и предыдущий) позволяет видеть стереокартинку оборудования. Стереоизображение подготавливается в виде конвергентной стереопары рядом размещаемые, левая предназначена глаза наблюдателя, Наблюдатель должен глядеть сквозь стереопару чтобы левый видел правую картинку, правую. Глаза фокусируются равное расстоянию но линии взгляда наблюдателя скрещиваются расстоянии, стереопары, создавая ощущение более близкого, более чёткого, меньшего изображения. * Так, например, если ширина каждой из двух картинок конвергентной стереопары равна межзрачковому расстоянию глаз наблюдателя, тогда линии взгляда наблюдателя скрещиваются ровно создавая ощущение вдвое более близкого, вдвое более чёткого, но вдвое меньшего изображения. * Применяя к равнобедренной трапеции, основаниями которой являются межзрачковое расстояние наблюдателя ширина любой картинок стереопары, нетрудно получить, что отношение ширины наблюдаемого изображения расстоянию наблюдателя ширины наблюдаемого изображения любой картинок это два такие отношения, которые дают единицу (будучи равны двум отношениям длин одной частей боковой стороны трапеции длине стороны). Следовательно, ширина наблюдаемого изображения никогда превосходить межзрачковое расстояние наблюдателя, она равна отношению отношение ширины любой картинок стереопары расстоянию наблюдателя. Например, если ширина любой картинок стереопары вдвое превосходит межзрачковое расстояние наблюдателя, тогда ширина наблюдаемого стереоизображения составит от межзрачкового расстояния наблюдателя, будет находиться втрое ближе наблюдателя, нежели стереопара. Наблюдатель должен приучить себя глаз как создаётся изображение заметно более близкое. Соответственно, этот способ вызывает несколько большее напряжение глаз, чем предыдущий, зато пригоден для просмотра стереоизображений, ширина картинок которых превосходит межзрачковое расстояние наблюдателя. * Описание метода просмотра. * Пример конвергентной стереопары. thumb|right|200px|Анаглиф для просмотра очках (красный — левый, голубой — правый фильтр) Анаглифовые очки Этот метод использует разноцветные очки, вместо линз вставлены светофильтры дополнительных цветов. Дешёвый, но достаточно эффективный метод, физически он правильную передачу цвета стереоизображения, однако нервная система довольно хорошо интерпретирует его. Время адаптации зрения методу составляет около 30 секунд, после длительного использования период нарушается цветовосприятие. Растровая стереофотография thumb|250px|Рис.2,Линзовый растрРастровая стереофотография ' — фотография, в которой используется метод формирования стереофотоизображений при помощи линзового растра. Стереофотоизображение получают при кодировании стереопар. Стереоизображение — рассматривается бинокулярным зрением на стереофотографиях или на растровом экране (например,экран монитора). Очень важно, что полученные стереоизображения рассматриваются ' визуальнно без очков!, под разными углами и одновременно нескольеими людьми. Затворные стереоочки Метод использования стереоочков, поочерёдно заслоняющих глаза наблюдателя проектором таким образом, чтобы левый глаз видел только чётные кадры, показываемые проектором, только нечётные. Эти очки позволяют достичь хорошего стереоэффекта за доступную цену, однако требуют удвоенной частоты кадров. Поляризованные стереоочки Метод использования стереоочков, разделяющих наблюдаемое изображение плоскости поляризации оно поступает. Такие очки сравнительно дороги, специального проекционного оборудования, которое ещё дороже. Однако обеспечивают непрерывное (без мерцания) наблюдение полноценного (без серьёзных цветовых искажений) изображения, других недостатков, кроме понижения яркости, вызванного поляризационным светофильтром. Обычно этот метод применяется в стереокинотеатрах. Стереоскоп 250px|thumb|right|Карманный стереоскоп с тестовой картинкой (используется в военной фотографии для исследования стереопар.thumb|right|250px|Стереокарта для бытового стереоскопа * Стереоскоп — оптический прибор с двумя окулярами; обычно используется для просмотра стереослайдов. Стереомонитор Стереомонитор, или 3D-дисплей — оптический инструмент, с помощью которого два плоскостных изображения комбинируются таким образом, что наблюдатель получает впечатление рельефного предмета. Примером стереомонитора с временны́м разделением кадров является созданный профессора Пола Дебевека прибор, видеопроигрыватель синхронизирован вращающимся зеркалом что наблюдатель показываемые кадры, заранее снятые камерою углом, он теперь наблюдает. Стереошлем * Виртуальный шлем (VR HMD) — шлем с двумя проекторами, который показывает для каждого глаза отдельные изображения. получается стереоэффект. thumb|center||200px|Виртуальный шлем Для просмотра трёхмерных данных на компьютере необходимо пользоваться специальными стереодрайверами. Самым большим перечнем поддерживаемых игр обладают стереодрайверы NVidia. работают только Автостереограмма thumb|200px|Автостереограмма, состоящая случайной расцветки, разглядывании складывается изображение Автостереограмма воспринимается наблюдателем без каких-либо внешних разделяющих приспособлений. Стереопара содержится изображении чередующихся узких вертикальных полосок сопряжённых изображений. При рассматривании автостереограмм следует смотреть «сквозь» изображение чтобы левый глаз смотрели на предназначенные полоски. «Псевдостереоскопия» 400px|right|thumb|«Качающаяся» стереоскопия. Технология позволяет создать ощущение объёма даже при монокулярном зрении. Похожий механизм восприятия объёма реализует например, куры, качая головой, обеспечивают высококачественное восприятие (хотя поля зрения перекрываются ]] Восприятие объёма может быть получено не только с помощью одновременного рассматривания объекта или изображения двумя глазами одновременно, но достаточно быстрой смены изображений канале изображения (при монокулярном зрении). Так, технология позволяет создавать псевдостереоскопические объёмные изображения. Аналогичный метод предложен и для «псевдостереотелевидения» — путём создания анаглифического изображения для движущихся, динамических объектов. Вместо одновременного рассматривания изображения, видеосигнал расщепляется по двум цветовым каналам красный соответствующих очков). Динамическое плоское цветное монокулярное изображение обрабатывается таким образом, что глаз (например, красный канал) подаётся неизменный видеосигнал, (голубой подают сигнал временно́й задержкою, от изменившейся динамической сцены. движения объектов человеческий мозг получает «объёмное изображение» если объекты переднего плана либо смещаются, либо поворачиваются). Недостатком данного метода является ограниченность типа сцен, может возникнуть стереоэффект, заметная потеря качества цветной картинки (каждый глаз получает почти монохроматическое цветное изображение). Изображение:T_38ondisplay.jpg|Full color Anachrome Изображение:21st century engine setup.jpg|3-D view of an engine using the same technology. Изображение:Stereokarta.jpg|Стереокарта См. также * Стереоскопия * Стереофотоизображение * Стереоскопическое зрение * Анаглиф * Случайно-точечная стереограмма * Стереопара * Стереоэффект * STEREO * 3D-дисплей * Формирование стереопары * Голография Ссылки На английском языке * Johnson-Shaw Stereoscopic Museum collection spans a century of the stereoscopic industry with main focus upon Keystone View Company * 3-D Filmmaking from Script to Screen (from video to 35 mm, 1923 to 2023) * Exhibition: The Subtle Charm of Three Dimensions – From the Stereoscope to View Master (1850 – 1950) * University of Washington Libraries - Digital Collections - Stereocard Collection * BBC News Technology BBC News Player explaining the process of stereoscopic imaging using polarisation in a stereoscopic video editing studio. Includes related video links * South Australian Partnership for Advanced Computing: Stereo Imagery of the Fliders Ranges * iZ3D - The World's First 3D Monitors Designed for Gamers * Zalman TRIMON 22" 3D Monitor * What is 3D-Stereoscopy — статья о том, что такое стереоизображение, и о способах его получения * Stereo Photo Maker — бесплатная программа для просмотра и редактирования стерео фотографий На русском языке * Галерея Стереограмм — Галерея Стереокартинок, более 600 картинок на любой вкус, пособие по созданию стереограмм * Компания СТЭЛ — стереокомплекты фирмы СТЭЛ * 3DMasterKit.ru — программное обеспечение для создания стерео-варио изображений, статьи, галерея фотографий * ART-3D — Стерео-варио технологии — технологии создания стерео-варио * Коллекция анаглифических изображений, стереопар и стереограмм * IXBT - Статья «Геометрия стереофотосъёмки» — если вы решили сами снимать стереофотографии, в ней детально описаны сведения о выборе базы * Japan i Co — большая коллекция стереопар и анаглифических стереоизображений * NVidia 3D Stereo — страница NVidia о стерео, стереодрайвер * Как смотреть 3D стерео изображения * История и технология создания стереоизображений * StereoPixel - cтереомониторы и затворные ЖК стереоочки, программное обеспечение для работы со стереоснимками * Технология создания растровых стереоизображений Растровая стереофотография для детей и взрослых. Готовые 3d фото шаблоны, индивидуальные заказы Категория:Стереоэффект Категория:Стереоскопия